The World Cup: The First Vacation for the 'Golden Trio
by enterprisefan13
Summary: The Golden Trio is at the Quidditch World Cup! Rita Skeeter getting in everyone's business and wants to find out relationships! Everyone wants to know if Ron and Harry are bachelors you know! Krum may also make an appearance. along with anyone you readers want! Send me your prompts for what you want to read! Disclaimer: In my dreams I am JK Rowling, but unfortunately I am not
1. The World Cup

A/N: These first two chapters are going to be the Quidditch World Cup, and then you guys can send my suggestions! Reviews are always appreciated, but flames just aren't nice. Let me know what you want to see!

Disclaimer: Can I please be JK Rowling? Then I could make all of these things actually come true. As I'm not, I'll just be the poor college student I am. (Runs to cry in corner)

Chapter 1

"Ron- wha—what are wearing?" Hermione barely managed to get out. Ron was decked out head to foot in the violent orange shade of his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. He looked like one continuous flame, the brightest part being his hair. He glared at her, putting his hands on his hips.

"You know exactly what I'm wearing, it brings luck." He retorted. Hermione opened her mouth to snip something back at him, but seemed to think better of it and closed her mouth slowly. With a roll of her eyes she made her way to the breakfast table. A bleary eyed Harry sat across from her, attempting to eat some porridge, missing half the time. An almost more tired Ginny sat next to him, her head dipping onto her plate. Hermione shook her head at this site; knowing what an early morning they were going to have, she had gone to bed early. Ron plopped down on the chair next to her. Surprisingly he didn't pile his plate with food; it seemed that excitement had gotten the better of him.

"Ron are you feeling alright?" asked, touching Ron's forehead with the back of her hand. "You're feeling a bit warm; perhaps it would be best if you stayed home." As though struck with lightening, Ron reached for the closest food item, and piled it onto his plate.

"No, Mum. I'm feeling perfectly fine." He said through a full mouth. Mrs. Weasley made a face at this but dropped the subject. Before long Mr. Weasley was instructing the tired teens that they needed to get a move on. The sun was barely rising as the group exited the Burrow to the portkey awaiting them.

"This is earlier than any human being should be required to be awake…" Harry mumbled to Ginny beside him, who nodded her head in agreement. The group continued along the path. They couldn't help but remember the last time they had made this trip, over four years ago.

"Reminds me of Cedric." said Mr. Weasley, plucking the very words from their thoughts. The teens nodded. "Well, I'm sure he'd enjoy the game as much as we're about to." He smiled weakly, motioning for them to continue on the path. They glumly complied, their thoughts whirling around in their brains.

"Have you heard from Mr. Diggory, Dad?" Ron asked breaking the encompassing silence. Harry looked up, looking eager for an answer. Once again they stopped moving, as Mr. Weasley turned to face the group.

"I know that he fought in the War. His son was the first causality from—Vol -Vol- Voldemort." He squeaked out, "I haven't seen him since you three were fourth years, but I wish him all the best." Mr. Weasley stated sadly. Although he didn't say it, they all knew the words that were on the tip of his tongue. He now knew the feelings that Mr. Diggory felt when he saw Cedric dead, because he too lost a son in the War. Without speaking a word, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed tightly. He squeezed back, clinging to her hand as though it might disappear any moment. Behind them Harry and Ginny had done the same. They began walking slowly, looking at the ground. This experience was very different from the last time they had gone to the World Cup. The last time jokes were exchanged all the way down to the portkey; this time the silence was becoming almost unbearable.

"So, George is meeting us there, right?" Harry whispered to the other three.

"Yeah, he just couldn't come this early. He couldn't tear himself away from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes today. He should be there tonight." Ron responded.

"I'm quite excited for him to be coming actually." Ginny said. "It'll be nice for him to be out somewhere other than the Burrow and his shop." They all nodded at this. It was good that he was out and about in general, but having him out somewhere different for once would be good for him. It had taken almost a year for him to joke as much as he used to, but now he almost seemed like his old self. There would always be a dark cloud on a part of his life, but it didn't conquer his life.

"We're here!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, pointing to a boot that was pulsating with a blue light. The couples released each other's hands so they could put one on the boot. "Ready?" They didn't have time to respond before they were thrown into the air, before hitting the ground outside the arena roughly.

"I'm never going to like that feeling." Ron said, reaching down to help Hermione up. He looked around, the excitement radiating from his face.

"Let's place our bags in the tent." Mr. Weasley suggested, the others complying unwillingly. Since they had lost the tent during the War, Harry decided to buy a new tent for the Weasleys. They had tried to resist this offer, but Harry felt like it was partly his fault that it was lost. He wanted to repay their kindness, and besides, he could pay for it. The new tent was similar to the old one, except bigger. It had a room for each person, the girls connecting by a door, and the boys also by a door. There was also a full size dining room, living room, kitchen, and two bathrooms. It was the first time the others had seen the tent, and their jaws were nearly hitting the floor.

"Blimey Harry," Ron said, dropping his bag on the floor. "It's bloody huge!" He said, his eyes wide.

"C'mon mate." Harry said, grabbing a fistful of sleeve to guide him to the boys' side. "Choose a room."

"You mean there's a room for each of us?" Ron said in awe. Harry nodded, and Ron ran into the room closest to the kitchen. "This is bloody amazing!" He yelled from inside. Hermione rolled her eyes as she chose the room closest to the kitchen on the other side. Just as they were setting up to get ready, a knock came on the front flap of the tent. At this noise the occupants of the tent ran to the middle of the living room, wands drawn. Mr. Weasley stood at the front of the group, and gave a nod as he reached for the flap. A flash went off and a tiny witch stood in the entrance.

A/N: Alright, read and review if you please! The second chapter is going to complete this little episode, as I thought it would be too large for one chapter. Let me know what you think!


	2. Rita Skeeter

A/N: Sorry about the wait folks! I had winter break from college, in which I worked at my fast food job. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 2

Once everyone in the tent regained their vision after the flash; they glared at the witch in the entrance of the tent. Her blonde hair was curled tightly, and her pen was floating above her paper. She had a gleam in her eye as she observed the Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione. "Well, well, well. Who would've thought that Potter could make an appearance at such a happy event?" She said, her voice dripping with a false honey tone to it. "One would've thought the 'Golden Trio' would be busy putting the wizarding world back together, rather than having leisure time." Her tone was still falsely sweet, although her eyes were now narrowed as if challenging Harry to argue against her.

On Harry's left he thought he heard a slight rustling of fabric, but the movement was so quiet he thought perhaps he had mistaken hearing anything. This belief was discarded as he saw Rita smirk in a way that could only be described as threatening. "Did you see that?!" She exclaimed to her photographer, "the Weasley boy had the mind to hex me right here! If Granger hadn't grabbed his arm, he surely would've pulled his wand right out and done it right there!" her voice rose. "I've said it all along that the death of his brother… what was his name? Frank? … never mind he has too many siblings anyway; rattled his brain! He should be put in St. Mungo's for a long time!" Harry felt his own temperature rising, and his hand began to reach for his own wand.

"Leave." How Mr. Weasley kept his voice calm, no one knew. Harry had looked up when Mr. Weasley spoke, and indeed saw Hermione holding Ron's arm tightly, a frightened look on her face. "I said leave. We never gave you permission to enter into our tent, and I said leave." Mr. Weasley repeated coolly. Rita's face broke out in a false smile.

"But of course. We were almost attacked before we got a chance to tell you why we stopped by this tent." Everyone in the tent looked like they didn't care why she had stopped by, but that didn't stop her from continuing on. "We wanted to do an article on the relationships of the 'Golden Trio', since of course it was all denied following the Battle." Her eyes settled on Ron and Hermione, who looked defiantly back at her. "And since you all seem to be on vacation" she emphasized, "we at the Prophet thought that it would be a good time to bring some, ah, happy news to the public. I know for a fact that the girls are wondering if the boys of the 'Golden Trio' are bachelors." She added. Harry could feel Ginny stiffening behind him, and he had no doubt that Hermione had done the same next to Ron.

"If I have to say it one more time…" Mr. Weasley said again, not ending his sentence. His tone had gone from calm, to murderous. "Get out of my tent before something happens. If the kids want to talk to you, they'll let you know; right kids?" They all nodded glumly. "That's it then, now please kindly leave our tent." Rita scowled, but nodded at her photographer. She leaned her head back in as she was leaving, to say,

"I know for a fact that Viktor Krum is here. I'm sure the two old flames would love to meet up." She added, winking at Hermione. Now it was Ron's turn to scowl. As Rita left, the atmosphere in the tent was less excited than when they had first arrived.

"Why'd she have to go and pop in like that?" Ginny sighed, flopping down into a chair. Harry sat perched on the arm. Ron and Hermione had not moved since Rita left, although Hermione's hand had moved from clutching Ron's arm, to holding his hand. They whispered for a moment before Hermione led Ron to a chair, and sat on the arm. He put his arm around her waist before speaking.

"This isn't going to be the last time something like this happens. It's been a year since the Battle, everyone wants to know what happened. I just hate," he spat out the last word, "how the newspapers make it all about the new found relationships instead of those who we lost." He looked up to see mingled expressions, "not-" he added, "that relationships aren't good, obviously." He said, tightening the arm he had around Hermione. She nodded.

"Now that Ginny and I are done at Hogwarts, the Prophet is going to be following us around 24/7. I wish they would report on more interesting things—like the Death Eaters still on the loose." They all sighed at this. "I'm sure they'd all love to hear that Ron and I kissed at the Battle! That'd look great on the front page! 'Couple from the Golden Trio too busy to actually fight in the Battle!" They all winced at this, although it was true.

"It wasn't just you two." Ginny tried to reason.

"Yes, but how many of them are Harry's best friends?" Ron added wearily. Ginny had to contend to this, but had to say another truth as well.

"Alright, you got me there. But honestly, we were all waiting for you two to get it together for years." She smirked, dodging two pillows that Hermione and Ron threw at her. "Was it the best time for it to happen? Probably not. But at least we don't have to take the sexual tension anymore." This time Hermione leapt off the chair to chase Ginny around the tent. Harry and Ron watched bemused. Harry looked at Ron seriously.

"It's true though, you know?" He said, and Ron slowly turned his head from following Hermione to looking at Harry. "It might not have been the best time for it to happen, but honestly; I'm really happy for you guys. And I know that Fred would've teased the mickey out of you, but it would have just been a cover for how happy he was for you."

"Thanks, mate." Hermione and Ginny had finished their chase, and returned breathless back to the chairs. Hermione leaned down from her perch on Ron's chair to kiss him on the lips.

"Hey, just cause we're glad you're together now doesn't mean you two can snog in front of us all the time!",came a voice from just inside the entrance. Mr. Weasley smiled as they all leapt up to hug the new member of the tent. "Hope the party hasn't started without me."

"George—" Harry said, "the party never starts until you get here."

A/N: I think I want to continue this some more, let me know what you think in a review! If you add to your alerts, please review before doing so! Thanks!


End file.
